1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus having a specific communication function added.
2. Related Background Art
Usually, in a facsimile apparatus having an error correction mode (hereinafter referred to as an ECM) as a specific communication function, means for selecting communication having the ECM added thereto (hereinafter referred to as ECM communication) or ECM communication inhibition is provided. The error correction mode is one to correct dropout of data which occurs depending on a communication status, and when an error occurs, a correction process for error data is conducted between transmission and reception.
When the ECM communication is selected, the ECM communication is conducted for respective transmission speeds. On the other hand, when the ECM communication inhibition is selected, the ECM communication is not conducted for the respective transmission speeds (or speeds) and normal communication without ECM added is conducted.
Usually, in communication at a high transmission speed, a probability of occurrence of communication error is high and dropout of a large amount of image data may occur due to the communication error and the ECM functions effectively for the communication at the high transmission speed. On the other hand, in communication at a low transmission speed, a probability of occurrence of transmission error is low and the ECM is not frequently utilized effectively in the communication at the low transmission speed.
However, as described above, when the ECM communication is selected, the ECM communication is conducted for the respective transmission speeds and when the ECM communication inhibition is selected, the normal communication without the ECM added is conducted for the respective transmission speeds. Thus, it is not possible to fully effectively utilize the ECM depending on the transmission speed.